Against All Odds
by pride97
Summary: "The woman had fear in her eyes, she seemed to be pleading with Sasha for assistance. While that alone would have caused Sasha alarm, what caused her breath to hitch was the fact that she was staring at the face of a dead woman. Sasha was staring at Rachel Scott."
1. Chapter 1

Against all Odds 1

Disclaimer: yup pretty sure I don't own anything regarding Last Ship

According to an article I read, Tom was promoted to Admiral but has retired (but the previews really don't lead me to believe that). Sasha, Green, Azima and one other person (can't think of the name) are in Panama and are accused of trying to kill the Panama president. Not sure how El Norte (as I believe they are supposed to be based out of Venezuela from previous previews) or the cyber attack come into play. So just kind of go with it.

I promise I have not forgotten about The Mess I Made or Ships in the Night. I'm working on the last chapter for Ships in the Night and the next chapter for The Mess I Made. I just got super inspired and wrote out the entire story outline for Against All Odds. I started writing yesterday and already have 5 chapters written.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **March 9, 2019**

 **Panama City, Panama**

 **6:00 PM**

Sasha grabbed a glass of champagne as she mingled the ballroom. While she was an expert at undercover missions, they weren't her favorite part of the job of Naval Intelligence. She had been in Panama for a over a month now and was no closer to learning who the leader of El Norte was than when she first started. She had wined and dined to no avail. But she was persistent. Sasha knew, eventually, she would learn something that would cause El Norte to come crumbling to the ground, she just didn't know when or where.

She observed the men and women around her. Politicians with their mistresses, Generals with their wives and then the wannabes. The men and women who wanted El Norte's favor. She nodded to Azima as they crossed each other's paths. She was grateful the for the first time, ever, she had a partner in this assignment. While to the outsiders, she and Azima didn't know each other, they reported daily on their learnings (or lack thereof).

She took a sip of her champagne and moved towards the edge of the ballroom to get a better look at everyone. She heard a door open from her left and saw a large group exit. She became curious as there were four burly men (obviously security guards) escorting a woman, who looked most decidedly out of place given the formal setting. She was wearing jeans, a fitted blouse and boots. Her long brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

Sasha continued to watch the group. As they approached, the woman turned and stared at Sasha. Sasha's breath caught in her throat. The woman had fear in her eyes, she seemed to be pleading with Sasha for assistance. While that alone would have caused Sasha alarm, what caused her breath to hitch was the fact that she was staring at the face of a dead woman.

Sasha was staring at Rachel Scott.

* * *

 **6/2014-** Nathan James leaves Norfolk for Arctic

 **10/2014-** Learn about virus. Go to Cuba, get Tex. Ship gets damaged in episode 4, which takes 7 days to get to the island and another 7-10 days to be fixed.

 **11/5/2014-** Episode 5. Tom does an audio recording to the kids, he states the date.

 **12/5/2014-** Episode 7. Shows a timeline of "6 months prior". Sorensen was talking to another doctor. The virus was already known (probably stage 1-2). He admits that he did something that weaponized it.

 **12/5/2014-1/2015-** remainder of season 1, which includes rescuing Tom and Tex, the trials, and Baltimore. Kara learns she is pregnant (probably 8 weeks tops).

 **1/2015-2/21/2015-** Season 2. We learn in episode 10 that Kara is approximately 16 weeks pregnant, so we know between season 1 episode 10 and season 2 episode 10 about 6-8 weeks have passed.

 **2/24/2015-** Rachel shot

 **7/28/2015-** Michener gives speech about Rachel

 **8/2015-9/2015-** Season 3, Tom resigns

 **2/2017-** 16 months later we see Tom in Greece

 **2/2017-3/2017-** season 4

 **3/2019-** season 5. Bridget Regan confirmed that season 5 does do another time jump, but doesn't say how long of a time jump. Wikipedia (not the most reliable source) states it is 3 years after season 4. I'm going with 2 as we don't know yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Against All Odds 2

Disclaimer: yup pretty sure I don't own anything regarding Last Ship. I only own original characters.

Author's Notes: Sorry guys. I know the prologue probably had y'all WTF! Also, I have no idea the name of the new president for season 5, so I created my own name.

To the guest who reviewed Ships in the Night: while I too may not have warmed up to Sasha, I do believe that her and Rachel would have gotten along. They may have been wary and had to size each other up at first, especially in regards to Tom, but in the end I think they would have bonded. It would have been quite humorous, at least in my opinion, to watch them both go head to head with Tom.

* * *

 **February 19, 2015**

 **USS Nathan James, off the coast of the United States**

Rachel tossed and turned in her bed. She glanced over to her clock which read 11:15.

She had been back on the ship for 3 days now. One of the first things she did, when returning, was pulling Tom into surgery to remove the remaining bits of shrapnel. Unfortunately, immediately after, she was taken back to her quarters by her security guards.

Tom healed, but Doc Rios and Milowski were the ones who continued to check on him. She knew that Tom was avoiding her as much as she was avoiding him. She also knew that she didn't have much time. They would be in Saint Louis in two days. In two days she would learn her fate.

" _Hardest thing about goodbyes. All the things you didn't say. All the unresolved stuff. The feelings. Whatnot. You and the captain….you'll get a chance to say what you need to."_

Tex's words to her kept replaying. No matter how hard she tried to ignore what he said to her, it wouldn't leave her brain.

Sighing she got out of bed. She slipped on a pair of shoes and headed to the p-way. While she had a security detail during the day, Tom didn't feel it was necessary at night. She made her way up to his quarters as quickly as she could.

Standing in front of his quarters, she almost lost her nerve. Taking a breath, she knocked. She could hear movement from the inside and Tom opened the door.

"Rachel" he said surprised "Is everything okay?"

She nodded "Can I come in?"

Tom nodded and opened the door wider for her to enter and closed the door behind her. Like her, he was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"What do you need?"

"I...I wanted to talk to you."

"And it couldn't wait until the morning?" Tom replied

Rachel shook her head no and began speaking "While you were off dealing with the sub, we took refuge in a house. I was standing and staring out a window...thinking...about everything...when Tex came up to me. He told me the hardest thing about goodbyes was all the unresolved stuff, the feelings...the things you didn't say...he said you and I would have that chance...to talk...and we haven't.

"I've been avoiding you as much as you have been avoiding me...but we need to talk. We can't avoid it anymore."

Rachel took a moment before continuing.

"I know you are still so mad at me for what I did. I get that. I know I told you once...but I'm saying it again...I never meant to hurt you. While I don't regret killing Niels...I do regret how much my actions affected you. I regret how much it...damaged our...relationship. A relationship that started out so...rocky...and now I treasure it and I've ruined it and I don't know how to fix it…"

Rachel paused to turn her head so Tom would see the tears pooling in her eyes. She took a deep breath before turning to resume speaking.

"I am sorry Tom. I'm sorry that I put you in the position I put you in. I will accept any and all consequences to my actions. I just wish that I hadn't ruined this" she said pointing to the two of them "our relationship and for that I'm truly sorry."

They stood in silence for a few moments, just staring at each other.

"That's all I wanted to say...so I'll leave you to get some rest." Rachel said and began making her way to the door, when Tom grabbed her by the arm.

"I hated punishing you Rachel." Tom told her. "I hated that I knew what you had done before Mike even had the proof. Jeffrey asked me what I was going to do about it. I told him I didn't know...You asked me if it was what I wanted."

"I remember. You said it was never about what you wanted." Rachel whispered back.

"And it hasn't been. I didn't want to punish you, but I had too. You want to know what I wanted?"

Rachel nodded.

"I wanted to give you a medal for killing the man who killed billions. Who killed my wife. Who almost killed my children and father. He deserved to die...but I couldn't."

"I know...because the Tom who applauded me for killing him...is standing in front of me now. The Tom who punished me is the career military. But you're one and same and that is one of the things that I lov" Rachel said before cutting herself off.

Rachel looked up to Tom, hoping he didn't catch her, almost, admission of love. Instead, she found a myriad of emotions crossing his face. Shock. Confusion. Hopefulness. Desire. Without even thinking of the consequences of her actions, she moved forward and pulled his face to hers in a demanding kiss.

This kiss was far different from the one they shared months ago on the Vyerni. Then she was passing a note and he had a wife. Now, there was no note and no wife. It was just two adults who had a growing passion for one another.

Their coupling was a frenzy of clothes being discarded, moans being echoed and bodies being joined.

* * *

 **September 15, 2015**

 **San Diego, CA**

Allison sat in the jet, impatiently waiting for Tom Chandler's next move. She picked up her phone and dialed. It rang a few times before a voice answered.

"You have the location, take her." Allison commanded.

This was one of the last phone calls Allison Shaw made.

* * *

 **March 9, 2019**

 **Saint Louis, Missouri**

 **4:00 PM**

President John Lawrence stood back and watched as the locksmith began working to open the fireproof safe.

When he had ordered the presidential office to be renovated, he never expected the crew to find a fireproof safe to be hidden under a floorboard in the far right corner of the room. No one on the staff had any idea how long it had been there or who even put it there. For as far as anyone knew it could have been put there pre the red flu.

It had taken some time to find a locksmith, but now he was anxiously awaiting, like his chief of staff, Kelly Gordon, and vice president, Nicholas Richards, to uncover the contents of the safe.

"Got it sir." the man told John.

John walked over the man, shook his hand and thanked him. His head of secret service escorted the man from the room. Kelly and Nicholas hurried over to the desk as John began pulling out documents.

"It looks like a bunch of handwritten documents. There are some receipts." Nicholas said.

"Oh my god" Kelly said "It's from President Michener."

"What?" John said "Why would Jeffrey have kept handwritten documents and in a fireproof safe? What was he hiding?"

"More like...who" Nicholas said pointing to a piece of paper "Rachel Scott is alive."

"What!" Kelly and John yelled in unison.

"According to this document. She survived surgery and he put her into hiding. It looks like he was keeping...a journal of sorts."

They each took some papers and began reading, their eyes bugging out with each passing moment.

"Nicholas, get secret service to get Tom Chandler immediately! I know he's in town for the ceremony tomorrow. I want him here in two hours!" John ordered.

Nicholas nodded and rushed out of the room.

John turned to Kelly. "Kelly, you take this and keep it locked up. Buy another safe if you need too. This can't get out until we speak to Tom, understand?"

"Yes, sir" Kelly responded. She grabbed all the papers and placed them back in the safe, picked up the safe and hurried out of the room.

John sat down, rubbed his hands over his face and leaned back in his chair. He was in a state of shock over what he had just read. He couldn't imagine the shock that Tom Chandler was about to be in.

* * *

 **March 9, 2019**

 **Panama City, Panama**

 **6:00 PM**

Sasha quickly shook herself out of her stupor and began eyeing where the men were taking Rachel. She began following at a safe distance. She caught Azima's eye and motioned to where Rachel was being taken.

She lifted her champagne glass to her face, in attempt to cover her mouth, "we've got a situation."

Within seconds, Azima and Wolf approached, linked arm to arm. Danny also approached.

"Hey sweetie" Danny said putting his arm around Sasha, "look who I found"

Sasha smiled at Azima and Wolf, pretending that she was being reintroduced to them.

Sasha pointed to a quiet alcove, in the direction Rachel was taken, "Why don't we go over there where it's a little more quiet."

The others nodded and made their way to the alcove. Once there, they each "stationed" themselves to keep an eye on their surroundings.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"I just saw Rachel Scott." Sasha said point blank.

Danny and Wolf exchanged an incredelous look, Azima looked a bit confused.

"I know what, more like who, I saw. I may not have known Rachel but I know what she looks like and it was her. She was with four security guards. They were walking her down this hallway" Sasha said and pointed. "She looked at me with fear in her eyes. Pleading for help."

"Okay." Danny said taking charge "You and Azima head down there, try to find Rachel. If you get stopped use the excuse you're trying to find the restroom. Wolf and I will scope out the security and try to find an exit."

Azima and Sasha nodded and began walking down the hallway, gossiping about random stuff, to keep their cover up. They would stop and open doors, poking their heads in to see if Rachel was in the room.

They got to a door near the end of the hallway and Sasha found it was locked.

"This has got to be it." she whispered "why else would it be locked."

Sasha pulled a bobby pin from her hair and got to work on picking the lock while Azmia kept watch. Within seconds Sasha had the door unlocked.

"Keep watch" she told Azima and quietly entered the room and closing the door softly behind her.

"Rachel?" Sasha asked.

She saw Rachel come from a door to her left, a surprised look on her face, which immediately turned to relief.

"You know who I am?" Rachel asked.

Sasha nodded, "You're Rachel Scott."

Rachel brought her hand up to her mouth and tears began falling from her eyes. "Thank you"

"My name is Sasha Cooper. I'm with United States Navy. How long have you been here?"

"Almost four years. I was taken September fifteenth two thousand fifteen."

"But…"

"President Michener put me into hiding after my shooting. I was in Texas. He was hoping that I'd only be in hiding for a short time. After he died...I became very unsure what was going to happen. The day I was taken I was planning to head back to Saint Louis on my own."

"There's a team of us. We can get you out." Sasha told her.

"I can't…"

"Rachel, we can get you out."

"It's not that. God knows I want to leave."

"What is it then?"

"They have my children." Rachel admitted, the tears beginning to flow again. She pulled something out of her back pocket and unfolded it. She handed the picture to Sasha. "This is Emma and Jacob. You need to get my babies. You need to get my babies out of here. You need to get my babies to Tom and you need to tell him I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't tell him…"

Sasha looked at the picture of Emma and Jacob. Jacob was a spitting image of Tom. Sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Emma, she could tell, was a perfect mix of Rachel and Tom. She had Rachel's hair and complexion, but Tom's striking blue eyes.

Sasha didn't know what possessed her to pull Rachel into a hug. Her heart was breaking for Rachel, for all that she and her children had endured.

"I'm going to get you all out. I promise you. You will tell Tom yourself. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Against All Odds 3

Disclaimer: pretty sure I still don't own anything except original characters.

Author's Notes: Happy season premiere to everyone where it starts tonight! I will be avoiding Facebook and Twitter until tomorrow evening when I finally get to watch the episode (as it doesn't air until 9pm MST).

So I have a request for all my fans (those who have reviewed and those who have favorited)...I would love to know what questions you are most looking forward to having answered this final season either from previous seasons, the previews, pictures or what the actors have stated. My questions are as follows...

1\. Where is Mike? Please don't let him be dead as I haven't seen him in any previews beyond the cyber attack.

2\. Why does the leader of El Norte want Tom to "chant his name"? What is his personal beef with Tom?

3\. Why does it take Tom until episode 5/6 to leave Norfolk (or wherever he is)? (This is based off a picture that Grace Kaufman, Ashley, posted today on Twitter saying she did one episode, episode 5)

4\. What did Bren Foster (Wolf) mean by "expect the unexpected"? What "unexpected" should I "expect" to happen (which leads into number 5)...

5\. Why did the producers pull the very last line Rachel ever said to Tom "I'll see you when I see you" for the last 2 previews that were released?! There was a reason for it, as they had to pull from archives, what is the reason? (Now obviously I'm praying that part of the "expect the unexpected" is that we learn Rachel was never killed (hello no body was shown) and that she is found and that is the "unexpected". I mean if I can think of reasons why she could still be missing 5 years later and I'm not a paid screenwriter, I'm sure they can come up with a damn good reason as well!)

* * *

 **March 9, 2019**

 **Saint Louis, Missouri**

 **5:45 PM**

Tom stook patiently outside President John Lawrence's office. He was curious as to why secret service had shown up at his hotel room and insisted he accompany them back to the White House, well the new and improved post red flu White House.

As Tom waited, he thought back to how he got here and it truly all began four years ago.

Four years ago he was blissfully unaware of a virus destroying the world.

Four years ago his wife was alive, his father was alive...Rachel was alive.

The world was healthy thanks to Rachel.

The world could now eat again thanks to Tom and the crew of the Nathan James. In the twenty months since they returned to the United States with the seeds, things had began to look up. He accepted a promotion to admiral. He was stationed back in Norfolk. Ashley and Sam were happy and healthy. Ashley, who just turned 18, was a senior in high school. Sam, fourteen is in eighth grade. They were thrilled to have their dad home with them full time.

The door opened, breaking Tom out of his thoughts, and President Lawrence's chief of staff, Kelly, spoke.

"Come on in Admiral Chandler."

Tom nodded and followed the young woman into the office. The President approached Tom.

"Tom, good to see you again." he said shaking Tom's hand.

"You too sir."

They waited in silence as Kelly left the room. John gestured towards two chairs "let's sit."

Once seated, Tom observed John. He's only met the man a few times previously and seemed quite put together. Now he seemed nervous.

"Tom, I have some news for you." John finally said. "I recently decided to undergo a renovation to my office. While the crew was doing the work they came upon a fireproof safe. We weren't sure who put it there or even how long it had been there. I was able to secure a locksmith who came today, about two hours ago. He was able to open the safe. Inside we found handwritten documents from Jeffrey Michener."

Tom nodded in understanding and allowed the president to continue.

"There really is no easy way to say this Tom, so I'm just going to rip the band-aid off, according to the documents...President Michener states that Rachel Scott is alive and that he placed her into hiding."

Tom leaned back into the couch, inhaling and exhaling slowly trying to comprehend what he was being told. After a few moments he spoke up "Did he indicate why he lied to all of us?"

John nodded, "he stated he felt it was the only way to keep Rachel safe. There's more Tom." he paused before continuing "He kept a journal... of sorts, which I'll be glad to let you read, he stated that he sent Rachel to Texas and gave her a burner phone. He had one of his own, so she could reach him if necessary. In one of the conversations, Rachel told Jeffrey that she was pregnant. He suspected you were the father as she was insistent that you be told she was alive. She didn't confirm for him at the time. She confirmed in July though when she found out she was having twins, a boy and a girl. She insisted you be told and she didn't want her children growing up without knowing their father or their father knowing them. She also asked Jeffrey to send a picture of you to her, so she could show the children when they were born, as Jeffrey didn't feel she could come out of hiding prior to her giving birth."

John stopped speaking and looked over at Tom. His face showed a gamut of emotions. He felt for the man. He couldn't imagine what was going through his mind. Finding out that not only was Rachel alive, but that she had been pregnant with his children.

John got up and went over and sat down next to Tom.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Tom" John told him.

"They've been taken" Tom stated matter of factly "there is no way Rachel would have stayed in hiding this long. It's been four years since her shooting. She would have found a way to contact me. Someone found out that Rachel was alive and they took her either before she gave birth or immediately after."

John nodded, "That's what we suspect as well. Jeffrey indicated some growing... mistrust in Allison. She seemed to be asking too many questions about Rachel that he felt she may have found out she was alive...but with Allison being dead...we can't ask her."

Tom rubbed his hands over his face, regret filling him.

"Tom, none of this is your fault. You couldn't have known that Jeffrey put Rachel into hiding, that she was pregnant or that Allison knew about it, amongst everything else she was trying to do to destroy the United States."

"But if I hadn't killed her…"

"Tom. I read the report. You made the right call. You couldn't have known. I've already got secret service looking into it. We have records of Allison's emails and phone calls. I've already sent agents to where Rachel was living to get some information. If she was taken, someone would have seen something. We know the name of Rachel's obstetrician and have reached out to him. Tom, I promise you, I will do everything in my power to find Rachel and your children."

* * *

 **March 9, 2019**

 **Panama City, Panama**

 **6:45 PM**

Sasha didn't remain much longer in Rachel's room as she didn't want her or Azima to get caught. Rachel gave her a bit more information and she again promised they would get her and the kids out.

Sasha opened the door slowly and peeked out, seeing Azima across the hall. Azima nodded and Sasha stepped out of the room. She quickly relocked the door and the women headed back the way they came.

They found Danny and Wolf and the foursome headed out to the verandah.

"It is Rachel." Sasha told the group.

"Holy shit" Danny said "Is she okay? What the hell is she doing here? How the hell is she alive?"

"Physically she's fine. She didn't go into many details, but the gist is that President Michener put her into hiding for her safety. She was sent to Texas. She was kidnapped by unknown assailants in September two thousand fifteen."

Sasha paused to let the group take in what she had just told them before springing the rest on them.

"There's more...Rachel was pregnant. She had twins, Emma and Jacob. Whoever took her, keeps the kids from her during the day. She sees them at lunchtime and then they are brought back in the evening when they bring her back from the lab."

"Lab?" Wolf asked "What are they making her do?"

Sasha shrugged "I'm not sure, she didn't go into details. She just insisted we get her kids out and get them to Tom."

"Admiral Chandler is their father?" Azima asked.

Sasha nodded in affirmation "I promised her we would get them all out and I intend for us to keep that promise. She said Emma and Jacob are back to her no later than seven, which is about fifteen minutes.

"I think our best course of action is to make a discrete exit, get changed, and return around eleven. A majority of the guests should be gone by then. We get Rachel and the kids out and get back to the James as quickly as possible."

The group nodded, separated into their two couples and began circling the room to make their farewells. Forty-five minutes later they were back at the safe house and changing.

Sasha, as team lead, was the one who reached out to Kara, now the commander of the Nathan James.

"Nathan James, vulture team reporting in."

"Reading you vulture team." Burk said in return

"I need a secure line with Commander Green immediately." Sasha requested.

"On it."

Sasha didn't have to wait long for Kara to get on the secure line.

"Sasha. What's going on? Has something happened?" Kara questioned.

"I hope you're sitting Kara."

"Why?"

"Rachel is alive."

"Excuse me."

"I didn't believe it at first either." Sasha said and began recounting the tale to Kara.

"We have a plan in place to get her and the kids out. Danny is already out now trying to secure us a vehicle to get to Colon."

"Proceed with the plan." Kara told her "Get Rachel and the kids back to the James."

* * *

 **March 9, 2019**

 **Saint Louis, Missouri**

 **6:30 PM**

Mike found Tom in the hotel bar.

He was sitting in the far corner of the room with a glass of whiskey.

"Tom"

"Mike" Tom replied "Who called you?"

"President. Just said you may need a friend right now. Care to fill me in."

Tom gestured towards the open chair and Mike sat.

"Rachel's alive."

"You fucking kidding me!"

"Jeffrey put her into hiding. In Texas." Tom paused, taking a swig of his drink before continuing "There's more Mike….Rachel and I slept together prior to the James making port in Saint Louis. She got pregnant...with twins...a boy and a girl. I have children out there with...that I don't even know."

Mike sat back taking in what Tom had just told him. He was about to ask where the hell Rachel was when it dawned on him that Rachel was missing. There was no way she wouldn't have found Tom by now and told him about the kids.

"Fuck" Mike said "Someone took her and the kids. Dammit!"

"Jeffrey suspected Allison knew about Rachel. Secret service is looking into it."

"Tom this is not your fault. You didn't know that Rachel was alive when you shot Allison. No one did. This is not on you. This is on Jeffrey who kept it a secret."

"Either way, she's missing and my children are missing."

"And we'll find them Tom. That's what we do."

* * *

 **March 9, 2019**

 **Panama City, Panama**

 **11:00 PM**

Sasha, Danny, Wolf and Azima slowly made their way around the Presidential mansion. They are dressed in all black with camouflage on their faces along with silencers on their weapons. They also had comm's on so that Nathan James could monitor the mission from CIC.

Each person had an assigned position. Sasha and Azima would be providing sniper coverage for Danny and Wolf to extract Rachel.

The men made their way into the building by quickly and quietly taking out the security before they could alert anyone. Sasha had given explicit directions to where Rachel was being kept.

Danny and Wolf approached Rachel's door.

"We're here" Danny told the ladies

"Copy that" Sasha responded

"Does anyone else get the sense that this is a little too easy?" Azima asked

"Let's not press our luck though" Wolf replied as Danny was working to pick the lock to the door.

Danny softly opened the door and went in, Wolf standing guard. There was light coming from the bathroom. He could make out three shapes sleeping on the large king bed in the middle of the room.

He quickly and quietly went to Rachel. He placed his hand on her should and shook her and whispered "Rachel"

Rachel opened her eyes "Danny?"

"We need to go."

Rachel nodded. She got out of bed. Deciding that she wasn't going to bother changing out of her sweatpants and long-sleeved shirt, she just grabbed a pair of socks and shoes and put them on. She ran over and grabbed socks and shoes for the kids. Danny helped her put the shoes on the kids.

"I'll grab Emma, if you and take Jacob." Rachel whispered pointing the kids. Danny nodded.

The two adults went back over to the bed. Rachel gently shook the children awake.

"Emma, Jacob, wake up for mommy." Rachel said in a soothing voice.

The children slowly opened their eyes, sleepiness and confusion adorning their young faces.

"Mommy?" Emma and Jacob said.

"This is mommy's friend. Mommy needs you guys to be super quiet, can you do that?"

Emma and Jacob nodded.

Rachel leaned down and picked up Emma, while Danny did the same for Jacob.

"This way" Danny said with Rachel following closely behind.

The foursome just made it to the door when a massive explosion rocked the mansion and threw them to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Against All Odds 4

Disclaimer: don't own anything except Emma and Jacob.

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited. I really appreciate it.

I hope everyone enjoyed the season premiere. To the UK people, your premiere is 9/26, so I hope the internet doesn't spoil y'all too much.

I apologize that this chapter is a bit short. Technical, military situations aren't my forte.

* * *

 **March 9, 2019**

 **Panama City, Panama**

 **11:25 PM**

Sasha and Azima saw the explosion from their vantage points.

"Danny, Wolf are you guys okay?" Sasha asked. "Azima get inside and help them out. I'll cover" she ordered.

"On it!" Azima said and rushed inside the inferno.

Danny groaned. The blast had sent him and Rachel flying backwards. Both had instinctively shielded the children with their bodies. Jacob was securely under him and had started crying.

"It's okay buddy. Let's get you up and find your mom and sister." Danny said soothingly. Jacob nodded and Danny started to move to a standing position, pulling Jacob up with him. They moved over to where Rachel was laying..

"Rachel?" Danny said, she groaned in response.

"I'm fine." she said a moment later "Jacob?"

"He's fine. What about Emma?"

"She's fine, scared."

Danny reached down to help her stand. He saw that she had a cut on her forehead.

"Mommy you bleed." Emma said pointing her her mother's head.

Rachel reached up and felt the wound, "I'm okay baby"

Danny could hear Wolf calling from the hallway, "Danny!"

"We're okay" Danny hollered back. "Rachel, we've got to go."

Rachel nodded. She picked Emma up and Danny did the same for Jacob. They made their way over the debris to the door. They found Wolf in the hallway.

Wolf took the lead, with Rachel following and Danny bringing up the rear. They met Azima at the end of the hallway.

"Everyone okay?" she asked, "We need to move!"

* * *

The group made their way out of the mansion, narrowly avoiding the Panamanian police and presidential security. They met up with Sasha at the designated extraction point. She was waiting with the SUV Danny was able to secure. Sasha drove like a bat out of hell to get out of Panama City. She wanted to put as much distance between them and the city as possible. The drive to Colon was only a little over an hour, but the explosion had escalated the urgency of getting back to the James as quickly as possible.

"Nathan James, this is vulture team. We have the package. Repeat we have the package." Danny said.

Back on the James, Kara breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"We are heading to the James now. There was an explosion at the Presidential mansion."

"Is everyone okay vulture team?"

"Only minor injuries."

There was a pause on Kara's end "vulture team, head to Kuna Nega. We're sending the helo. It will be there when you arrive."

"On it!" Danny responded and ended the communique.

Forty-five minutes later the group was aboard the helo ascending into the sky as the SUV became a fireball, courtesy of Wolf. Rachel continued to hold Emma, who had fallen asleep. Danny had handed Jacob over to Wolf, who went willingly.

"He seems to be exactly like his father. Able to stay awake for extended periods of time." Danny yelled to Rachel pointing to Jacob, who was excitedly looking out the window.

"You have no idea how much like Tom he really is." Rachel yelled back "He's stubborn as hell, exactly like his father."

"And you too if I recall Doctor Scott." Wolf hollered, which caused Rachel and Danny to laugh.

"Can't complain though" Sasha shouted "You're guys' stubbornness saved the world."

* * *

The helo made it's descent to the James and landed. Wolf opened the door, Azima and Sasha jumped out first, offering Rachel assistance with Emma. Rachel gently placed her daughter in Sasha's arms, knowing she needed to get her head wound checked out. Wolf ended up taking Jacob's hand and walking him into the Helo bay so Danny could try to find Kara and speak to her.

Sasha quickly rushed away from the Helo, with Rachel keeping close behind.

"Doctor Scott" Doc Rios called to her "Let's get you fixed up"

Rachel nodded and followed him into the bay. She took a seat on a chair. She kept glancing over at Emma and Jacob, who Doc Rios had ordered to be checked out, just in case. Emma didn't seem to be pleased that she had been woken up, but otherwise seemed fine with the fact that she wasn't in her mother's arms anymore. Sasha kept talking to her and pointing over to Rachel, to assure the little girl that her mom was nearby.

"The wound isn't too deep so you won't need stiches." Doc Rios told Rachel, who nodded. She didn't really pay attention to what else he was telling her.

"You're good Doctor Scott." Doc Rios said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome" he replied and went over to speak to Kara who had just entered the helo bay.

Rachel stood up, but remained planted in front of the chair. She knew she should go to Emma and Jacob, but she couldn't. She felt overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the last hour, hell the last six hours!

Silent tears began to run down her face. She pulled her arms around herself and began to shake.

Emma and Jacob saw their mother was beginning to cry and began to make their way over to her.

"Mommy...no cry...mommy." Emma said

Emma's innocent words caused Rachel to cry even harder. "Sasha...please take them…"

She didn't see them leave as the next thing she knew she was being pulled into an embrace with Master Chief.

"It's okay Doctor Scott...Rachel...you're safe now...the kids are safe."

All her strength gave way and she collapsed to the floor, Jeter following with her.

"I need Tom...we need Tom…" Rachel said through her tears.

"We'll get him Rachel...it will take some time, but we'll get him to you." Jeter told her.

He continued to hold her as she cried, whispering words of comfort that he knew really wouldn't come until Tom was back aboard the James.


	5. Chapter 5

**Against All Odds 5**

 **Disclaimer:** yup still own nothing except Emma and Jacob (who seriously would be the cutest kids ever!)

 **Author's Note:** I'm sure in public (i.e., in front of other officers or enlisted) they all use the proper designations (Captain, Commander, Admiral, etc…) but in private, I'm having them use the characters given first name.

I had a humorous conversation with my brother, also a TLS fan, yesterday, I was reading to him this post from Twitter (it was about 3 things that the author wanted answered after episode 2). The author wanted to know what Tavo's beef is with the US. I told my brother I wanted to know what his beef was/is with Tom (as in one of the very first previews for season 5, he is saying he wants Tom to "chant his name".) My brother says, "maybe he's a relative of Rachel and is mad at Tom for her dying." I mention that I think Rachel was an only child, his response "a cousin or something." He then goes on to say, which he has never shared before, that he thought her death was "dumb" as she wasn't shot in a vital part of her body, that she's a doctor and "would have probably pulled the bullet out herself." I tell him if I can think of legit reasons for her to be still alive 5 years later, the writers could. His response "they could think of non legit reasons." Gotta love my brother supporting my "Rachel cannot be dead" denial. LOL.

More AN at the bottom. I will be talking about episodes 1 and 2 and the previews for episode 3, so if you don't want to be spoiled I suggest don't read.

* * *

 **March 10, 2019**

 **USS Nathan James**

 **International Waters 23 KM from Panama**

 **2:30 AM**

Jeter continued to embrace Rachel on the floor of the helo bay while she cried. He knew one thing he loved to do, that excited him, was talking about his daughter.

He gently pulled away from Rachel and looked at her.

"Tell me about your children?"

Rachel's face immediately lit up.

"Emma and Jacob...they are my world."

"How old are they?"

"They'll be four on November tenth. They were born a three weeks early. I was due towards the end of November."

Russell nodded, doing the math in his head. Rachel could tell what he was thinking and decided to just be honest.

"Tom is their father."

"I guessed as much" Russell admitted.

"I hate that he doesn't know them and they don't know him."

"But that is going to change. Captain Green went to contact Tom to let him know you and the children are safe. I'm sure he will be here as quickly as possible."

Rachel smiled, "thank you."

"Let's get you to your quarters so you can see Emma and Jacob."

Russell stood first and reached out his hand to assist Rachel in getting up, which she took. They began heading down the p-way's.

"Where were we assigned quarters? A battleship isn't really designed for children."

"Captain Green has given up her quarters for you and the children. She'll be using her at-sea cabin for the duration."

"Kara didn't have to do that."

"She wanted too."

The pair walked in silence the remaining way to the quarters.

"I'll leave you here" Jeter told Rachel outside the door. "If you need anything Rachel, you let me know."

"I will...thank you Russell."

"Anytime" he responded, turned and walked away.

* * *

Rachel stood in front of the familiar quarters, hesitant to open the door. She shook herself out of her stupor and pushed back the memories, now was not the time to let her mind drift to the past. She quietly opened the door knowing the kids would be asleep now. When she entered she saw Sasha sitting on the couch. Sasha gave her a smile and nudged her head towards the bedroom. Rachel glanced that direction and saw Emma and Jacob fast asleep.

"I know I just met you" Rachel said to Sasha, "but thank you. You saved me and my children and I will forever be grateful."

Rachel embraced Sasha "Thank you".

Sasha returned the hug "You are so welcome." Sasha replied "I knew it was you and I knew we had to get you out."

The women pulled apart and Rachel couldn't help but yawn.

"I'll leave you to get some rest." Sasha said as she made her way to the door. She had her hand on the door when Rachel called to her.

"Sasha?"

She turned, "yeah"

"I know I'm safe and I know my children are safe...but would you mind sleeping on the couch."

"Of course."

* * *

Danny made his way up to Kara's quarters.

He opened the door slowly, to not startle her, "Kara, honey?" he said coming into the room.

Kara looked up from her desk, "How's Rachel? How are the kids?"

"The kids are fine. Adorable actually. Jacob is a mini-Tom whereas Emma is a perfect little blend of both Rachel and Tom."

Kara smiled. She caught a brief glance at the children. She was looking forward to being properly introduced to them.

"And as for Rachel, only time will tell." He said, sitting down across from Kara. "I think she had to be strong for the kids and kept her emotions hidden. The fact that she now knows she's safe and that the kids are safe...it just hit her….were you able to reach Tom?"

"I haven't been able to." Kara admitted. "I wanted to wait until it was confirmed we had them. I didn't want to get his hopes up."

"Understandable" Danny said.

"I've been trying to reach him, but for some reason I can't seem to get through on the sat phone."

"You can try later."

"Yeah"

"I feel so bad for them." Danny said. "I hated being away from you during the last stages of your pregnancy, missing Frankie's birth, not meeting him until he was months old. I can't imagine how Tom will feel, knowing he missed so much...and not because Rachel deliberately didn't tell him, but because she couldn't."

"I'll talk to her later on. Reassure her that I will do everything in my power to reach Tom and that we will protect her and the kids." Kara told Danny.

Danny reached over and squeezed Kara's hand.

"There's something else Danny."

"What?"

Kara sighed, "We received reports regarding the explosion at the presidential mansion. The Panamanian police department and the President's head of security are claiming it was an assassination attempt."

"Okay"

"They have CCTV footage. They are claiming that you, Azima and Wolf are behind the attempt and that you kidnapped "a person and her children of extreme importance to the Panamanian president.""

* * *

 **March 10, 2019**

 **Saint Louis, Missouri**

Tom barely slept a wink. His mind kept going back to the night he and Rachel slept together, to the night of her shooting and to being told she's alive.

Mike and the president told him not to blame himself.

But he did. Everyday.

He should have realized something was "wrong" with her death when Jeffrey refused to let him see her body or when he refused to have an open casket funeral. But as Jeffrey was his commander in chief, he didn't feel it was his place to "question" the decisions, whether he agreed or not.

He should have pushed Jeffrey. He should have insisted on seeing her body. Maybe if he had pushed, Jeffrey would have admitted that she was alive but in hiding for her safety.

He would have understood. It's not like he didn't understand the words "top secret" and "classified".

If it kept her safe, he would have gladly pretended that she was dead.

The fact that Jeffrey kept her being alive a secret didn't piss him off nearly as much as it should have. What pissed him off was that fact that Jeffrey knew Rachel was pregnant with his children and he never once considered telling him! He missed almost four years of his children's lives because of that lie. If he had been told, maybe Rachel would have never been taken. Maybe Allison wouldn't have gone to the extreme of having Rachel kidnapped.

Tom looked over to the clock and saw that it was five to seven. He had been waiting for it to get a little later in the morning before calling Ashley and Sam. It was now eight in Norfolk. Knowing there was no time like the present he dialed Ashley's cell phone. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey dad. How are you?"

"I'm good sweetie. You?"

"I'm good. What's up?"

"I need you to go get Sam and put your phone on speaker. There's something I need to tell you guys."

"You're deploying again aren't you?" Ashley said with sadness and a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, nothing like that."

Tom heard Ashley holler for Sam. Ashley then put her phone on speaker.

"Hey dad" Tom heard Sam say.

"So what's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Ash...Sam...there is no easy way to tell you this...Rachel is alive."

"What!" the kids said in unison.

"But we went to her funeral." Sam stated.

"Why were we all lied too?" Ashley asked.

"President Michener felt that Rachel was in danger and told everyone that she had died, instead he put her into hiding."

"Is she okay?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Tom admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know? Where is she? It's been four years." Ashley said.

"This is what I...we...know. After Rachel was shot, Jeffrey didn't feel Rachel was safe. He put her into hiding while telling the world she was dead. He planned to have her come out of hiding. At some point...we don't know when...Rachel went missing. There is something else though…" Tom trailed off.

"Just tell us dad." Sam insisted.

"Rachel was able to contact Jeffrey and during one of the conversations she admitted she was pregnant."

Tom heard the kids in-take a breath, "While Rachel didn't tell Jeffrey who the father was at the time she did admit that I am the father in July when she found out she was having twins. A boy and a girl."

"We have a younger brother and sister?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Where are they dad? Where's Rachel? Where are our siblings?" Ashley demanded.

"Like I said, Rachel went missing...we believe that she was kidnapped. The president believes Allison Shaw was behind Rachel being taken."

"Allison Shaw. The bitch who kidnapped Sam and I and killed grandpa took Rachel!" Ashley yelled. "What the fuck!"

"Ashley, language!"

"I'm sorry dad...but..that bitch." Ashley said with clear emotion in her voice. Tom could hear that she was crying.

"Guys, I'm sorry."

"Dad" Sam said "We aren't mad that you and Rachel had sex and she got pregnant." Tom inwardly groaned with Sam's comment "What we're mad about is probably what you're mad about. We're mad that Rachel is missing. We're mad that we have a brother and sister that we don't even know. We're mad because we've missed out on almost four years of their lives, being their big brother and sister, looking after them, spending time with them."

"And we feel bad for you dad" Ashley continued "You're an amazing father and our brother and sister have missed out on almost four years of you being in their lives. You've missed four years of being happy with Rachel, and we both know that Rachel made you happy."

Tom cocked his head, "What do you mean Rachel made me happy?"

The kids laughed "Come on dad, it was so obvious that you had...feelings for Rachel." Ashley said.

"It really was." Sam admitted "I mean I hated it at first as we had just lost mom, but you lit up whenever you talked about her, even when you were mad at her."

"Plus, grandpa was always talking about how you and Rachel, and I quote were two brilliant people but complete morons when it came to admitting your feelings."

Tom laughed "yup, that sounds like your grandfather...he would bring her up a lot to me whenever we talked. Now I understand why."

"Grandpa just wanted you to be happy. Just like mom would have wanted." Ashley said.

"I want you guys to know, the president has the secret service looking into Rachel's disappearance. I will find them. I promise you guys."

"We know dad." Sam said.

Tom ended the call about 5 minutes later as he needed to start getting ready for the ceremony. He had a feeling the kids would take the news like champs. He was truly lucky with how well-rounded and amazing his children were.

* * *

Tom is dressed and out the door by eight. He heads down to the lobby to meet Mike. The two planned to walk over to the Starbucks and grab some coffee before heading to the ceremony.

"Tom"

"Mike"

"How you doing?" Mike asked as they walked across the street.

"As well as can be expected." Tom answered "I spoke to Sam and Ashley this morning. I told them about Rachel and the kids."

"How'd they take the news?"

"Rather well. Mostly just upset that Rachel and the kids are missing. Ashley used some choice language to voice her feelings."

Mike laughed at that, as he couldn't imagine Ashley saying anything of the sort.

"They then said they felt bad for me for missing out on the kids lives and being happy with Rachel. Their words."

Tom opened the door to the Starbucks and the men got in line. They stood in silence until they received their coffee's and were walking back to the hotel to wait for their ride to the ceremony location.

"So...being happy with Rachel?" Mike asked.

"Apparently, the kids noticed that I, as Ashley put it had feelings for Rachel. Then my dad kept commenting about how Rachel and I were brilliant people but complete morons when it came to admitting our feelings for one another to the kids."

Mike took a sip of his coffee before speaking "sounds about right."

"Excuse me."

"Oh come on Tom! It was more than obvious that you and Rachel had feelings for one another and since she got pregnant, you two were smart enough to act on these feelings, at least once."

Tom opened his mouth to respond when Mike interrupted "we all understood though Tom. You had just lost Darien and you had feelings for Rachel. You were scared. She was scared. Both of you are also stubborn as hell. But no one would have begrudged you two a bit of happiness, even your kids."

"The night we slept together...Rachel had stopped by to talk. It was late and I wondered why she was so insistent...but I let her talk. She apologized for Niels and dragging me into what she had done."

"She was right to have killed that bastard." Mike said.

"I admitted that as a person I agreed with what she did, but as captain I couldn't condone it. She inadvertently admitted, well started to admit, that she was in love with me."

"Started?" Mike questioned.

"She was saying Tom the man who agreed with her and Tom the career military man were one and the same and that that was what she loved about me. She caught herself and didn't finish the word love, but…"

"You got the meaning."

Tom nodded.

"I guess the thing you need to figure out Tom, do you still love Rachel? I guarantee, all these years later, she is still going to be in love with you. Her love for you and those kids, will have kept her going."

Before they could continue the conversation a car pulled up and two enlisted jumped out of the car.

"Admiral Chandler. Admiral Slattery." the men saluted. Tom and Mike returned the salute and got into the backseat.

"So what's the plan?" Mike asked.

"I'm not sure." Tom admitted "After the ceremony, I'll head back to the White House and see how I can help in the search."

"Well count me in."

"You don't have to Mike."

"Tom, it's Rachel. I'm helping to find her."

* * *

The attack came out of nowhere. Tom and Mike were standing on the deck of the newly minted USS Jeffrey Michener. The ship had been built in Norfolk, but Naval Command felt the ceremony would be best to occur in Saint Louis, where Jeffrey officially took the oath of President of the United States of America. Andrea had been named captain of the Michener, a well deserved honor for the James former chief engineer.

The ceremony had just ended when all hell broke loose. The news networks lost all their feeds. Fighter jets, that didn't belong to the United States began firing on the military and civilians present. Panic ensued.

Tom and Mike rushed around to help the wounded. Hours later they were whisked to the White House to learn that the United States had been the victim of a massive cyber attack. Their satellites had plummeted to the ground, landlines and radios were all that was left working. They had no radar or sonar capabilities, other than what was on the naval ships (as their systems were completely separate). The United States was no operating in a world war two era of military strategy.

The CIA, FBI and NSA sent representatives to the White House. What little they could determine is that the attack originated from Venezuela.

"Prior to the attack we received news coming out of Panama" the CIA Agent Julie Jefferson told the group. "They were reporting that three Americans were behind the assasination attempt of the president."

Rodriguez pulled out a file folder and produced some still shot images. He placed the images on the table.

"We were able to capture some images from their CCTV."

"That's Danny, Wolf and Azima." Mike said.

"They are placing the blame on them." Jefferson stated.

"They didn't do this." Tom said, defending his former crew.

"We know. We aren't sure who is behind the attack on the Panamanian president. We do have an idea who is behind the cyber attack though."

"The Nathan James was in Panama? Are they still there?" Tom asked.

The Secretary of Defense, Jennifer Madrid, spoke up "Our last report from the James is that they were traveling to international waters."

"Do you know why?" Mike asked.

The president nodded and Jennifer continued "Communication became spotty yesterday. We didn't understand why, now we know it was probably in preparation for the attack. All we were able to glean is that the James had a problem and needed to get to international waters. We, obviously, now know that it was due to the attack at the presidential palace and getting our people out."

"Have we tried reaching the James from the Michener?" Tom asked "The ships are on a different communications system. We may be able to reach them that way."

"What about morse code?" Mike asked.

Jennifer and John exchanged looks, "Gentlemen, we need you." John said. "I need you two out there, finding out what the hell happened and stopping it from happening again."

* * *

Author's Notes:

.

.

So I know in the premiere that the only thing that worked were radio signals once the attack happened. For the purpose of this story, I wanted Kara to have some difficulty getting through on her sat phone, almost like the virus was waiting in the satellites but needed the "go ahead" to attack, where Tom wouldn't have an issue getting through on a regular landline (which they did say were working in the premiere) to Ashley's cell phone. Mind you, I also wrote this chapter before the season premiere.

And also, someone please explain to me how the TV's weren't working in episode 1 but somehow, miraculously they are working in episode 2 for the president to give a speech?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Against All Odds 6**

 **Disclaimer:** Yup still own nothing.

 **Author's Notes:** Using names that I created in Come For You. I'm not going to change the name of the "big bad" to align with the current season.

While I will take into account some of the information that has come from episodes 1 and 2, I'm not going to make massive revisions to align my story with the current season. The information I'm giving isn't huge "spoiler" wise, so don't worry for those who haven't had a chance to watch the newest season, you probably won't even realize "hey that's from the new season."

Just an FYI- while I have posted a new story, Battlefield, I am not abandoning my others. I feel bad about The Mess I Made hasn't been updated. I've written 9 chapters for this one and the entire story is written out (plot line wise). I'm working on chapter 10 right now. I'll probably end up finishing this story over fall break, but will be posting a chapter a week. I'm hoping I'll finish Battlefield over fall break as well and figure out the transition chapter in The Mess I Made. Thank you for your patience and support! Love all my readers!

* * *

 **March 10, 2019**

 **USS Nathan James**

 **International Waters 23 KM from Panama**

 **9:30 AM**

Rachel awoke to wriggling and giggling. She smiled as she felt the twins move around her. They thought they were sneaky in the morning, but Rachel always heard them.

"What are my loves doing?" Rachel asked the kids.

"Mommy!" Emma yelled.

Rachel leaned over and gave Emma a kiss, then did the same to Jacob.

"Good morning baby"

"Mommy, I hungry." Jacob announced.

Rachel laughed "yes my love. Why don't we go get some food."

"Yeah!"

The twins got out of bed, suddenly realizing they weren't in the home they'd known their entire lives.

"Mommy where are we?" Jacob asked.

Rachel got up and lead the children to the port hole, picking them up one at a time to look out it. She then knelt down to look them in the eyes.

"We are on a ship and we are away from the bad people." Rachel told them.

"We safe now mommy?" Emma asked.

Rachel nodded "Yes, my loves we are." She pulled them to her in an embrace. "And hopefully we'll get to see daddy soon."

"Daddy here?" Jacob asked pulling away and looking for Tom.

"Daddy's not here yet sweetheart." Rachel told him "he will be..soon."

Rachel stood up. "Why don't we get our shoes on and go get some breakfast."

Rachel took the kids into the sitting room and noticed that Sasha had already departed. She had folded up the blanket and even left a note. Rachel grabbed it and read.

 _Rachel,_

 _I hope you are feeling better. Please remember you and the kids are safe here. Danny and I are going to work on finding you guys a change of clothes, Emma and Jacob may be a bit difficult, but we'll figure something out! I'll drop the clothes off later on today. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask! We are all here for you._

 _Sasha_

Rachel looked over to see Emma and Jacob watching her.

"Get your shoes you two monkeys."

Emma and Jacob giggled and ran to get their shoes. Rachel slipped her shoes back on and helped the kids with theirs.

* * *

"I need you to hold mommy's hands and don't let go. Mommy doesn't want you to get lost."

The kids nodded. Rachel opened the door and lead them out of the quarters, each child taking a hand once they were out. She led the children through the familiar p-ways to the Wardroom. They passed crew members, who greeted her and the children. Word had obviously spread through the ship that she was alive and aboard with children. She wondered how long it would take for word to spread of the paternity of the children. She gave it to the end of the day.

Rachel opened the door to the Wardroom and found the room, surprisingly empty. Rachel got some food for the kids and set them down at the table. She poured herself a cup of coffee. While she usually preferred tea, she wanted the caffeine the coffee would provide.

Their comfortable silence was interrupted a few minutes later with the arrival of Danny and Kara.

Emma and Jacob looked up from their food when the door opened and shouted at the new arrivals.

"Aun Kar!"

"Unca Danny!"

Rachel laughed at the kids exuberance.

Emma and Jacob jumped out of their chairs and ran to the two adults, tackling them around their legs. They both seemed surprised, but immediately recovered and picked the children up. They gave Rachel a questioning glance.

She shrugged, "this ship and everyone became my family." she explained "I got pictures of Tom, you, Danny, Mike and others...I put them in a journal and started writing all my memories down as I knew I wanted to share it with the twins when they were born."

Rachel approached Kara, as Jacob was chatting away with Danny, "The day I was taken I was planning to leave, to head back to Saint Louis, I had my bags ready...I insisted that one bag, the one with my journal...come with me. They let me bring it. After the twins were born I would read them the journal and show them the pictures. You all were always aunts and uncles to them. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Kara said. Looking down at the little girl in her arms.

"Danny was right."

"What was I right about?" Danny said interrupting Jacob, who wasn't happy about his story being stopped.

"Unca Danny I talking!"

The adults laughed, "He is so much like Tom." Rachel said.

"You were right about Jacob looking like his father and Emma being a perfect little blend of the two of them."

"Okay my loves" Rachel told the kids "you need to finish eating your breakfast."

The children groaned and Danny and Kara put them down.

"Don't worry, uncle Danny and aunt Kara will be here for a few minutes. They came to eat too."

This statement convinced the kids to sit down and finish eating.

* * *

While they finished eating, Rachel could tell that something had happened based on the glances that Kara and Danny kept giving each other.

Danny got up and spoke to Rachel and the kids "Rachel, would you mind if I took the kids and showed them some of the really neat stuff on the ship. Would you guys like that?" He asked the kids.

"Can we mommy?" Jacob asked.

"Please mommy!" Emma begged.

Rachel nodded, "You have to listen to what uncle Danny says understand."

"Yes mommy" they replied in unison.

"Come give mommy a hug" Rachel said standing up. The kids came over and embraced her.

"I love you mommy" Emma said

"I love you too Emma"

"Love you mommy" Jacob said

"I love you too Jacob."

Danny took the kids hands, "remember, you need to be good for uncle Danny"

"They'll be fine" Danny said and took the kids from the room.

Once they were gone Rachel sat back down across from Kara.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"That obvious?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Kara sighed, "The explosion last night." Rachel nodded "We don't know who did it but whomever it was has pointed blame to Wolf, Danny and Azima for trying to assassinate the president."

Rachel inhaled and exhaled allowing for Kara to continue "There's more. The Panamanian government is reporting that they kidnapped you and the kids from the palace."

"What!" Rachel replied angrily "They kidnapped us not the other way around!"

Before Kara could continue the door opened and Sasha came in. She saw the two womens face and turned to make an exit when Kara called after her, "It's okay you can stay. I'm just filling Rachel in on...everything."

Sasha nodded, grabbed some coffee and took a seat next to Rachel. "What have you told her?"

"Just about the explosion."

"What else do you need to tell me?"

Kara inhaled "Rachel...the United States was the victim of a massive attack. We were able to discern some information prior to our computers going down in CIC. What little we could discern before we essentially went blind is that there was an attack at a ceremony being held in Saint Louis for the Michener."

"The Michener?" Rachel asked.

"It's the Navy's newest battleship" Kara answered. "They decided to do the ceremony in Saint Louis as that is where Jeffrey was inaugurated. Andrea is the captain of the Michener. The USS Cruz and USS Connor were also there for the ceremony."

"What kind of attack?"

"Fighter jets, not ours." Sasha supplied.

Rachel took a deep breath, "were there injuries."

Sasha and Kara exchanged glances, "I'm sure there were" Kara said, "but Rachel...we know that Tom and Mike were in Saint Louis for the ceremony. They both were promoted to Admiral. Tom teaches at Annapolis and Mike is in charge of the fleet."

Rachel placed her hand over her mouth, "oh god."

"We have a HF radio, but we are hesitant to use it as it isn't secure. Until we know who to communicate with and some kind of...code...without giving away our position or pertinent information we are on our own." Kara said. "We are going to stay in international waters for right now. Naval Command knows where our last reported position was. We are hoping they will find a way to reach out to us."

Rachel nodded. She leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and took some deep breaths to steady her nerves.

After a few minutes she spoke up, "I think whomever took me is behind the attack."

Sasha and Kara cocked their heads and gave her confused looks.

"Why do you think that?" Kara asked.

"After I was shot, I woke up in the hospital. Jeffrey told me that while they caught the immune, Curtis, who shot me, he was concerned on my security. The fact that my pardon had just occurred that day and I no longer had a detail and that he was able to get into the building with a gun had Jeffrey concerned. He felt that the safest way to protect me was to let everyone think I was dead.

"I argued with him but deep down I knew that I wasn't going to win the battle. Jeffrey had his mind made up. I did want Tom to be told. He understand classified and he would have kept it a secret. When I found out I was pregnant, I told Jeffrey. I didn't admit, at the time, that Tom was the father. I think Jeffrey figured it out due to my insistence on Tom being told I was alive.

"I told Jeffrey Tom was the father in July after I had my twenty week appointment. I knew that I was pregnant with twins, but I didn't want to say anything until I knew the sexes. I told Jeffrey that I was having a boy and a girl and I didn't want them to grow up not knowing their father. Jeffrey stated that he still didn't feel it was safe for me to come out of hiding as there were unconfirmed reports of the virus mutating in Asia, which I vehemently refuted.

"After Jeffrey died, I wasn't sure what to do. I waited to see if the new president would reach out to me, if Jeffrey had told him. When he didn't I decided that I was going to go to Saint Louis and find Tom. The day I was kidnapped I was planning to leave Texas.

"I was taken in the afternoon. The few neighbors I had were at work. There was a knock on my door. I opened the door and it was pushed in. I wish I could say I fought back but I didn't, I was seven months pregnant and...I didn't want to hurt myself or the twins...I got very brief glances at the men. There were two of them, in their mid to late twenties, both were hispanic, before they took me. I only caught phrases of their conversation. Once in the vehicle, I was blindfolded.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish" Kara said.

"I'm fluent in Italian." Rachel admitted, "Italian and Spanish share eighty two percent matching dialects, phrases, grammar, so it just seemed natural for me to learn Spanish as well. Most people don't realize that I'm trilingual.

"I was thankful that most people don't know I speak Spanish as they took me to the Panama president. He, assumed, I only spoke English. They would have full on conversations in Spanish in front of me. I just pretended I had no idea what they were saying, but in reality I was trying to remember anything and everything I could."

"I learned that a woman by the name of Allison reached out to a man by the name of Juan Rodriguez. Allison knew I was alive. She had Juan take me. Juan, for some reason at the time, gave me to the Panamanian president for "safe keeping."

"Allison had me taken because of Tom. I was never able to figure out why or what...issues...she had with Tom."

"Allison was Jeffrey's chief of staff" Sasha said. "She was the mastermind behind the cure not working in Asia. It had nothing to do with the virus mutating. She and the Chinese president, Peng, wanted to discredit you, Tom and the United States. They made the cure ineffective, so it looked like the virus had mutated."

"But why would anyone do that?" Rachel asked.

"Allison was driven by vengeance. When the virus broke out in the United States, it was everyone for themselves. People were left to die. She saw the worst of humanity. She had no faith in Jeffrey as he got the job of president purely by line of succession, not because he was elected. Do you remember how there were regional leaders in the United States right after the James got back?" Sasha asked.

Rachel nodded and Sasha continued, "She not only was working with Peng, but she and the regional leaders wanted to dismantle the United States. Each region would become a separate, "country" for all intents and purposes, with their own laws, military, excetera. After we figured out what was going on in Asia and what Peng was doing, we learned of Allison's involvement. We also learned that Allison killed Jeffrey."

"What? I thought it was suicide?"

Kara shook her head "It wasn't. I had a feeling it wasn't. I was stateside due to my pregnancy. I was working for Tom. When he was sent to Asia I stayed behind. I knew something was wrong with Allison. She started trying to take over the presidency and when she was questioned...needless to say she put a target on my head. I was able to get out. I headed to San Diego, where I knew the James was headed. I contacted Tex who went with me."

"Tex? How is he?" Rachel asked.

Kara sighed, "He died Rachel."

"Oh god, No."

Kara nodded, "Allison was pissed at Tom for trying to stop her attempt to dismantle the United States. She kidnapped Sam and Ashley. She used them as bait to get Tom to her. Tex went with him. Tom was able to get the kids from Allison and I took them. Tex was shot."

Rachel covered her mouth and the tears began to fall. While she didn't care about Tex the way he cared about her, she did consider him a friend and the thought of his death broke her heart.

"Tom ended up killing Allison. He shot her." Sasha finished. "He ended up walking away from the Navy."

Rachel nodded, absorbing everything she had been told. She waited patiently for Kara to continue.

"I think it just became too much for him" Kara finally answered after a moment. "He had the weight of the world on him. He lost men during our time trying to find the cure. He lost his wife and I don't think he really had the time to grieve her death before we had to go back out and get the cure to everyone.

"There was you. He took your death really hard. Blamed himself all the time. He tried to put on a brave face, but I could see it. Then with Allison kidnapping the kids and killing his father, he was just done...mentally...emotionally. He resigned his commission and left."

"Oh god Tom" Rachel whispered.

"We didn't know where he was for sixteen months. We found him in Greece during the red rust. He came back to the James with us and took the oath again." Sasha told Rachel.

"Well. Now I understand why Allison had me taken." Rachel said "I was just another insurance policy...to get Tom to comply with her demands. Tom probably shot her before she could use me as her trump card."

"But why would they keep you?" Sasha asked "What was Juan Rodriguez's end game?"

"I was taken care of for the duration of my pregnancy. I had a very normal birth, other than going into labor approximately three weeks early. I got to spend the first year with Emma and Jacob. When the red rust started to affect crops, they pulled me into the lab. They obviously knew who I was and what I could do.

"They had samples of the virus for me to analyze. Like quite a few central and south American countries, they were struggling to get back on their feet after the red flu, the red rust was another blow to an already struggling country and economy. Especially, when the country already struggled to feed people. You either had food because you were wealthy and could afford it or you were starving. The red rust had everyone starving, including the wealthy. I was able to find the viral strand, but botany isn't my background so I struggled to be able to find a way to cure the crops. I tried though."

"Did you ever get a sense of who Juan Rodriguez was?" Sasha asked.

"I know that he didn't like the Panamanian president." Rachel admitted "Again, it was one of those moments I was thankful no one knew I spoke Spanish as they would have full conversations in front of me in the lab. Most of what they said though made no sense."

"How so?" Kara asked

"Well Juan was from Colombia, so I wasn't sure why he was even in Panama and working with the president in the first place. He was, probably still is, the leader of a militant group, he was rallying countries in Central and South America to join him. He, at the time, was trying to claim power.

"He hated the United States. It was very weird. In one breath he was thankful that I created the cure as it saved his family, but in the next breath he hated Tom."

"Did he ever allude to why?"

"No. He would just say how much he hated Tom and that he wanted to take Tom down and the United States down. He needed me for two reasons. One to work on whatever bloody virus he gave me but also against Tom. I knew at some point, he'd let Tom know I was alive as a way to get Tom to do something for him and I knew Tom would have done it.

"I was honestly surprised and relieved that he didn't know Emma and Jacob are Tom's children. Jacob, now, is starting to look more and more like Tom. When he was younger, he didn't. The last time Juan saw the children was almost two years ago. I can absolutely guarantee that if Juan had known Tom is their father, he would have used it to his advantage. He would have used Emma and Jacob against Tom just like he used them against me. I knew if Tom would have done anything to save me, he'd move heaven and Earth to save Emma and Jacob.

"The last couple of weeks though I kept overhearing stuff that didn't make sense. They spoke about computers, satellites and needing a good hacker, which they found in one in Venezuela. They kept saying that we would be leaving Panama soon. I knew whatever Juan's endgame was in relation to the United States and Tom would be happening soon."

"Yesterday, I overheard them say that everything was in place. That they needed to be prepared to move me and the children at a moments notice and that the United States and Tom would be at their beck and call."

* * *

Author's Notes: So I know that Jacob and Emma met Danny in chapter 3, but remember it was 1) 11 at night and they had just been woken up and 2) Danny was wearing tactical gear and camouflage so he would't be as "recognizable" as a picture of him in his dress uniform.


	7. Chapter 7

**Against All Odds 7**

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed. More AN's at bottom as to not detract from chapter, plus they have to do with season 5, so if you don't want to be spoiled in any way, shape or form, I would suggest you not reading. I'll put "spoiler space" so that if you don't want to be spoiled, you know to just stop reading.

* * *

 **Saint Louis, Missouri**

 **March 10, 2019**

 **2:00 PM**

When the president asks you to discover who was behind a cyber attack and to stop another from happening, you don't argue. Tom and Mike were told to join the Michener. Thankfully, the attack hadn't damaged the ship. The crew had spent the day gathering supplies so they could head out to meet the Nathan James. From there the two ships would travel to Venezuela.

Tom hated that he couldn't get news to Ashley and Sam, but they had discussed contingency plans, especially after what happened with the red flu. He knew that Ashley would follow the plan they had come up with and that they would be safe. John promised him he would find a way to get the kids safely to Saint Louis.

Tom and Mike spent the remainder of the day packing their belongs, stopping by the NX to get anything they may need for the duration of their deployment, and then assisting Andrea and the crew of the Michener in any ways possible to get ready for the deployment. Tom insisted that Mike take the admiral quarters, he was fine taking an officer's quarters. Andrea, though wouldn't have this, she insisted that Tom take her captain's quarters and she would use her at-sea cabin for the duration. Tom knew there would be no point in arguing with her.

The TAO of the Michener, Resech, had been trying to reach the James, but they weren't having any luck. He stated that he was sending the message but he wasn't sure they were receiving. Resech was hoping that once they were out to sea and possibly a little closer to the James the James would be able to communicate back. They were trying morse code, a very simple message that the Michener was on its way to them.

Tom and Mike stood on the bridge with Andrea as the Michener headed from port. It would take them approximately three days to get to the James last known location. They all hoped that when they reached the James that the United States was still standing.

* * *

 **March 10, 2019**

 **USS Nathan James**

 **International Waters 50 KM from Panama**

 **11:30 AM**

After her discussion with Sasha and Kara, Rachel began to wonder the ship aimlessly. The last time she "lived" here, her lab was her safe haven, but now her lab no longer existed. She didn't even have her own quarters, she was borrowing Kara's. While she was eternally grateful to Sasha and the team, she felt...discombobulated. She ended up making her way to the deck and staring out into the ocean. Standing there, alone, the emotions she had been keeping in check let loose. Silent tears began to stream down her face.

On the bridge Granderson, Gator and Jeter observed a woman walking around the deck.

"Is that?" Granderson asked pointing to Rachel.

Jeter nodded "It is."

"I didn't want to believe it was true...that she really was alive." Alicia said.

"Why?"

Alicia shrugged, "because it then meant that President Michener had lied to all of us. It also meant that Rachel had been living in...hell...for the last four years."

"Is it true about her having children?" Gator asked.

"Yes. Two, a boy and a girl. Emma and Jacob."

"Master Chief" Alicia began cautiously, "I heard...I heard that Admiral Chandler is their father."

Jeter thought for a moment before answering. He knew Rachel wouldn't want to lie about the paternity of her children. He also knew, from his brief glances of the two, that it wouldn't take long for their paternity to be known as the children shared features from both of their parents.

"The rumor about the paternity of the children is true." Jeter told them "Admiral Chandler is their father. But remember they are children. They have known no one but their mother for almost four years. They don't know this ship. They don't know us. They don't know their father. Their world has been completely upended. We need to be there to support Rachel and the children. Let all of them know that we are here to protect them and help them, understand."

The crew on the bridge nodded in affirmation.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go down and see if I can be of any assistance to Rachel."

* * *

Jeter made his way to Rachel, he called her name when he was only a few feet away.

"Rachel"

Rachel turned "Master chief" she said, wiping her tears.

"You know to call me Russell." He told her "Come on. Let's go talk."

Rachel nodded and followed him to the chapel. He closed the door behind them, so if they were interrupted it wouldn't be a surprise.

"How are you doing Rachel?"

She shrugged her shoulders, the tears forming in her eyes again. "I'm not sure...it's just"

"It's been hard."

"Yes."

"Rachel. You are one of the strongest women I know. You are determined and stubborn, which was one of the reasons we have the cure. It kept you alive. But you bottle all your emotions up."

"I know...I always have. My parents were missionaries. After my mother died, showing any type of emotion wasn't allowed. Which is probably why my father shipped me off to boarding school. He didn't want to deal with me and my feelings."

"How old were you when your mom passed?"

"I was nine. She died from Malaria. My father refused to let the doctors treat her. He felt it was the will of god if she survived or not. I knew then I wanted to be a doctor and I made it happen."

"Rachel...this" Russell gestured around him "is a safe place."

After a few moments of silence Rachel spoke up, "does everyone know about Emma and Jacob?"

"If you mean in regards to them being on the ship, then yes."

"And in regards to Tom being their father?"

Russell nodded, "the rumor has started."

"I don't want it to be a rumor. Tom is their father. That's the truth. I'm not ashamed of it."

"I figured as much and when Alicia asked, as she had heard the rumor, I confirmed that Tom is their father and that we need to be here to support and the children."

"Thank you." Rachel said she paused for a moment before speaking again, "I'm scared."

"About what?"

"Everything. My kidnapping. The cyber attack. The actual attack in Saint Louis. Tom."

Russell took Rachel's hand and allowed her to continue.

"I think whomever took me is behind the attack. They kept me to get to Tom. What if they try to take me and the kids again?"

"That will never happen Rachel." Jeter assured her "You're on a ship with over two hundred sailors who do everything in their power to protect you and your children. We will not let anyone take you or the kids from this ship unwillingly."

"What about Tom? I don't even know if he's okay…" Rachel paused "Falling in love with Tom wasn't something I planned."

"You generally can't control that Rachel"

"I know...but I tried. I did. It happened slowly. When he said he would get me a bengal tiger if I needed it to find the cure... I knew then I had very strong feelings for a married man. After the Vyerni…" She trailed off.

"What happened on the Vyerni?"

"I had to get the note to Tom. I knew that. The plan was for me to refuse to do anything until I saw Tom and I would pass the note discretely to him. I realized they were going to search me and I was afraid they would find the note, so I slipped it under my tongue, knowing they weren't going to search there.

"When they brought Tom in..I was so relieved...I just rushed over and kissed him. I passed the note instantaneously, but I kept the kiss going. It wasn't until one of the Russians pulled us apart that we broke the kiss. Ruskov said he now understood why I was so willing to come to the ship.

"I wish I could say I felt guilty for kissing him, for continuing to kiss him, for wanting to continue to kiss him, but I didn't. I didn't give one thought to Darien. What does that say about me?"

"Nothing." Russell answered firmly "It says nothing about you. You're human. You can't control who you start having feelings for. You kissed Tom to pass the note, you kissed him for honorable reasons. You didn't kiss him to start an affair."

"My feelings for Tom intensified after the Vyerni."

"But you didn't act on them, did you?" Rachel shook her head no "Tom didn't break his marriage vow and you didn't cause him to break his marriage vow. You're not a bad person because you feel in love with him."

"What if Tom hates me though?" Rachel asked tears starting to form again in her eyes.

"Loving Tom, being pregnant with our children...it kept me alive...it kept me sane these last four years. I don't know what I would do if he hated me...I can handle him not loving me...that's fine...I know he'll love Emma and Jacob..I don't know if I can handle him hating me."

Russell squeezed Rachel's hand, "I've known Tom for a very long time, over ten years now, and I can tell you this with complete certainty, he will not hate you.

"Tom loves you, Rachel, probably as much as you love him. You two had a moment where you're defenses were down and you just felt because you guys created those two beautiful miracles." Jeter paused before continuing, "Your...death...it destroyed him. He wouldn't talk to anyone about it...but I could see it. He felt immense guilt for what happened. Blamed himself."

"It wasn't his fault that a psycho with a grudge shot me. It wasn't his fault that Jeffrey lied to him. Honestly if anyone is to blame it's me."

"How in the world is any of this your fault Rachel?" Jeter asked incredulously.

"I could have fought harder against Jeffrey. I could have found a way to tell Tom I was alive and that I was pregnant. But I didn't. I trusted Jeffrey when he said he would tell Tom. I could have gone to Tom as soon as Jeffrey died, instead I waited, hoping that Tom would find me."

"None of that is your fault Rachel."

"Russell" Rachel said "What if he didn't survive the attack in Saint Louis? I honestly don't know what I'm going to do if he died. What would I tell Emma and Jacob? They think daddy is coming."

"You let them believe that their daddy is coming to them and you until you hear otherwise Rachel."

"But what if…"

"We will help your cross that bridge, if and only if, it happens."

Russell stood up, "I think it's high time I get introduced to Emma and Jacob, don't you think."

Rachel smiled and stood up. She embraced Jeter, who returned the hug.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

The pair walked out of the chapel and made their way down the p-ways.

"I'm honestly not sure where they are." Rachel said "Danny took them to look at things around the ship."

Jeter looked at his watch, "well it's a little after twelve now, I'm sure they're getting hungry, so I would say let's start with the wardroom."

Rachel nodded and they walked in silence.

"What made you choose the names Emma and Jacob?" Jeter asked breaking the companionable silence.

Rachel shrugged, "I'm not sure. I guess I just liked the names, plus I wanted something that went with the middle names I had picked out and last name...not that they have the correct last name anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew that whomever kidnapped me did it because of Tom. I didn't want them to know that Emma and Jacob were his children, I didn't want them to be ammunition against Tom. When they were born I told the midwife their last name was Scott, not that they have birth certificates."

"What are their middle names?"

"Ashley and Sam." Rachel said "I wanted their older siblings to be...included...somehow. Since Tom and the kids couldn't be there to help pick out names or know them…I hope the kids won't mind."

"They'll be honored Rachel." Jeter said as they continued walking.

"Well legally changing their names to Emma Ashley Chandler and Jacob Sam Chandler can be one of the first things you and Tom do when we get back to the United States."

Rachel reached out and put her hand on Jeter's bicep before he could open the door to the Wardroom. He paused and turned.

"I had pictures of Tom and you guys. I spoke to the kids all the time when I was pregnant and after they were born, I showed them pictures. They know who you guys are. I hope you don't mind but when I told them about you, you were always known as uncle Russell."

Russell smiled, "Of course not Rachel. I'm honored."

Russell opened to door and he and Rachel entered the room. Danny, Kara and the twins were sitting at the opposite end of the table eating some lunch. Emma and Jacob looked up and proceeded to get out of their chairs, running to their mom.

"Mommy! Unca Russ" They yelled in unison.

All the adults smiled at their exuberance.

"Hello my loves" Rachel said kneeling down to embrace them. "Were you good for uncle Danny?"

The twins nodded. Rachel looked over their heads to Danny who gave her a thumbs up.

After getting hugs from their mom, the twins turned to Russell and demanded hugs from him, which he readily gave. They began telling their mom and "unca Russ" about everything that uncle Danny had shown them. Rachel had to occasionally interrupt their story telling to encourage them to continue eating their lunch. The children finished their lunch before the adults. Rachel could tell they were getting tired as they were desperately trying to keep their eyes open.

"I'm going to have to excuse myself pretty quick here." Rachel said "These two" she pointed to the twins "are ready to fall asleep at the table."

"Danny is pretty good at wearing kids out. Does it all the time to Frankie." Kara said.

Rachel stood up and went over to the twins, pulling out their chairs and taking their hands.

"We'll see you guys later for dinner" Rachel said as they began heading to the door.

The phone in the Wardroom rang.

"Rachel wait" Kara said "It could be news."

Rachel paused at the door as she watched Kara take the call. She figured it was good news as a smile spread on Kara's face.

Kara hung up the phone and spoke to the group.

"That was Burk. We've just received a communication from the Michener. They are on their way. We will be meeting up with them in international waters outside Venezuela in about three days."

Kara stopped talking and looked directly at Rachel "Tom is with them."

* * *

s

p

o

i

l

e

r

s

p

a

c

e

s

p

o

i

l

e

r

s

p

a

c

e

 **Author's Notes:**

I'm gonna admit that I'm somewhat disappointed in season 5. I really want what Bren Foster (Wolf) said on Twitter to "expect the unexpected" to happen. Right now, it's war and unfortunately people die in war so while yes I'm completely disappointed and mad that they are choosing to kill off characters I like, nothing "unexpected" has happened. To me, unexpected is one of those random curveballs that you didn't see coming (i.e. surprise Rachel isn't dead). Hell, even I saw the whole Kelsie thing a mile away (didn't trust her the moment she was introduced), much like I didn't trust Allison in season 3.

And dude, speaking of Rachel, I need to have a mini-rant here. What is up with the writers/producers/TNT refusing to acknowledge anything about her character! It's like they have chosen to completely ignore the fact that without Rachel the cure **wouldn't exist!** Without Rachel, **no one would be alive** (minus the immunes and possibly the crew of the NJ). The last time they even acknowledged anything was season 3 episode 1. I don't know if its them (producers/TNT) not wanting to pay Rhona for using her picture (but they did in that episode and hell they used her voice in the previews, I get it was from a previous episode, but I'm sure they had to clear it with her agent before using it as it was from season 2 and they are now in season 5) or if there is some other underlying reason that we aren't aware of, but it is seriously irking the heck out of me.

And seriously the timeline! I swear episode 5 makes me question my sanity in regards to the timeline of this show. According to the president the plague, famine and this war have all happened in the last 5 years and Frankie is 5 years old. HUH? Last time I checked, Frankie was born after Rachel was shot, not before, which means he can't be 5. Then again I also thought the show took place in 2014 and now it is 2012 with gravestones saying 2013 and Rachel having died in 2013. It could drive a sane person insane.


	8. Chapter 8

**Against All Odds 8**

 **Disclaimer:** yup still own nothing because if I had my way Rachel would be alive and well (or hell at this point be brought back in season 5 and it be "hey just kidding").

 **Author's Notes:** I know nothing about Sasha's past. I've heard conflicting stories on how her and Tom met (Naval Intelligence, Naval War College). I don't remember how Sasha survived the virus and quite honestly don't have the energy to go back an rewatch season 3 to find this information out, so just go with it.

Fair warning, the ending of this chapter, may cause some tears.

Also, there has got to be a way for ships to communicate with one other, I just don't know how, so I'm using logic/making crap up. LOL. That's why the is fiction.

* * *

 **March 10-13, 2019**

 **USS Nathan James**

 **International Waters**

After hearing that the Michener was on it's way and Tom was with them, she had corralled the kids and forced them to nap. The entire time her mind wandered. Thankful..relieved...that Tom was alive but scared to death to finally face him. Instead of using the time to rest, she paced the room.

Kara, god bless her, could tell that her mind would be going a mile a minute, sent Sasha to check on her. Rachel began confessing to Sasha all her fears and hopes. Sasha sat and listened, offering advice, as she had known Tom for years longer than Rachel. Eventually, Sasha changed the subject from Tom to Rachel herself. She began asking about her childhood and schooling. Rachel chatted away with the woman that had saved her and she was starting to trust as much as she trusted Russell, Danny and Kara.

While they spoke, Sasha could tell that Rachel was trying, but failing, to remain awake. She encouraged Rachel to lay down for awhile. Rachel argued that the twins would be up soon, to which Sasha replied that she would be glad to watch them while she rested. Knowing that the kids would be in safe hands, Rachel agreed and was asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow.

As Sasha sat there watching the trio sleep, she let her mind wander.

Like she told the team at the mansion, she knew who Rachel was, everyone did. She had never been fortunate enough to meet her. How she had managed to survive the red flu was a feat in and of itself. She had been in Bremerton, Washington. When news of the virus broke out, the base barricaded itself. Hazmat gear was handed out and put on. Food was rationed to all military personnel and civilians. They watched as the world died around them, yet they survived. The survivors guilt was nothing she had seen before. The PTSD was nothing she had seen before. Within three months of the cure being mass produced she was sent to Asia to work for Peng. She never expected to see Tom.

She met Tom at Annapolis when they were both plebes. They dated for a short time, but when she could see he wanted a more serious relationship, she broke it off, claiming they would be "better off as friends". Tom was heartbroken, at 20 he thought Sasha was his future. They remained friends for the remainder of their time at the Academy but it wasn't the same as before. She was thankful to learn he had met and married Darien when he was 26. She had been heartbroken to learn that Darien had succumbed to the virus.

She will readily admit when she ran into Tom, twenty years after she had last seen him, she was attracted to him. She thought they could start up again. It was only after spending time with him that she learned he wasn't ready. Not only was he still grieving the loss of Darien, but he also carried a tremendous amount of guilt and grief over the loss of Rachel. She asked around and learned that he had been the last one to see her alive. That he, over everyone, took her death the hardest and refused to talk to anyone about it.

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard movement coming from the bedroom. She got up and saw that Emma and Jacob had awoken and seemed to be silently communicating with each other.

"Hey kiddos" Sasha said quietly. "I'm Sasha. Do you remember me from yesterday?"

The kids nodded, "Why don't we come out and get your shoes on so we can let mommy sleep."

The kids quietly got out of bed and followed Sasha into the room where she helped them put their shoes on.

"Where we go?"Jacob asked.

Sasha took the twins hands and led them to the p-way, "well...mommy told me that uncle Danny took you around the ship. Did he take you to the bridge?"

"No" they said in unison.

"Well how about we start there."

* * *

The next 3 days passed quickly for Rachel and the kids. She sat down with them and explained that daddy was on his way to see them and that he would be there in a few days. Every morning they would ask if today was the day that daddy comes. It broke her heart to tell them no, but soon. She knew they were excited to finally meet Tom.

Rachel developed a rather normal schedule for her and the children. It began with them being up and having breakfast in the Wardroom at 9:00. She would then take them back to their room and read to them for awhile. No later than 11; Kara, Danny, Russell, Doc Rios, Wolf, Azima, Sasha, or Alicia would stop by and visit with the twins. At noon, they would head back up to the Wardroom for lunch and then after would be their nap. Sometimes Rachel would nap with the twins, other times she would read or visit with whomever, again, dropped by. In the afternoon, someone would watch the twins so Rachel could go down and assist Doc Rios in sickbay. Rachel relished being able to use her medical skills again.

The crew really took to the kids. They would stop and talk to them, show them things and even play with them on their time off. Rachel made sure to introduce them to everyone she had shown them pictures of. They were super excited to meet their "aun Licia" and "unca Max" (Doc Rios). As they became so accustomed to addressing the adults with aunt or uncle to their names, they began calling Sasha "aun Sasha". The crew began to introduce themselves as "aunt" or "uncle" to the kids. It warmed her heart that so many people were willing to love, support and protect her and Tom's children.

The thirteenth was no different, she knew Tom would be arriving today, but she and the children (right now more so her!) needed stability. She was a little late bringing the children up for lunch, as they had been coloring with Gator (and didn't want to stop). Once in the Wardroom, Rachel quickly got their lunches together and sat them down to eat. About fifteen minutes into their meal, Kara and Danny came in.

"Aun Kar. Unca Dan" Emma and Jacob shouted.

"Please don't yell my loves." Rachel reminded them "I know you are excited but we don't need to yell okay."

"Otay mommy" Emma said

"I sorry mommy" Jacob said

Rachel smiled and leaned over and gave both of them kisses.

Danny got some food and sat down across from the kids and began talking to him. He nudged his head towards Kara, who was still at the opposite end of the room. Rachel nodded, stood up and went over to her.

"I just received word" Kara began "The Michener is within helo range. They will remain there so that the two ships don't become one target."

Rachel nodded and Kara continued.

"They are sending a helo with Tom, Andrea and Mike."

Rachel turned her body so the kids wouldn't see the panic on her face.

"Andrea is coming as I need to speak to her. Mike and Tom are coming...well because their admirals….I will deal with Mike and Andrea. You worry about Tom, okay."

"Okay" Rachel replied "When will they be here?"

"The helo was finishing fueling up. They should be leaving within the next thirty minutes and it is a fifteen minute ride."

Rachel turned back towards the kids, "Do I tell them that their dad will be here in forty-five minutes?"

Kara thought for a moment, she knew Rachel had them on a schedule and that this news could throw that schedule off. As a mom, she knew how important a schedule was for little kids.

"No." Kara responded "Keep them on their schedule. I'll have Danny take them back to your quarters and get them settled, then send someone to relieve him as Danny will be needed to meet with Mike and Andrea. You talk to Tom in private first….seeing you alive is going to be a huge shock to him...give him a chance to deal with that before you tell him about the kids."

"Thank you Kara."

"You're welcome." she replied "Let's finish lunch and we can head down to the deck and wait together, okay."

* * *

Forty minutes later Kara and Rachel stood on the deck waiting for the helo. Danny had taken the kids back to the quarters. Master Chief volunteered to watch the children while they napped. Sasha agreed to stop by in an hour to relieve him, if Rachel and Tom weren't back yet.

The women stood in companionable silence as they watched the helo make its approach. They watched as it landed and Andrea, Mike and Tom stepped out, quickly moving out of the way and talking to each other.

Rachel started panicking and turned towards Kara, who looked at her worried. She had never seen Rachel look so….terrified.

"I can't….I don't know what to say to him…" Rachel mumbled. "It's been four years...what do I say?"

Kara put her hands on Rachel's shoulders. "Rachel breath. It's going to be okay. I know this is scary, but you've been through far worse remember. You've dealt with Russians attacking you. You can handle Tom."

"Russians were different." Rachel muttered back "I wasn't in love with them."

Kara looked over Rachel's shoulder and saw that the helo had left the deck and the threesome were making their way towards them.

"You can do this Rachel. I'm right here. It's one foot in front of the other."

Rachel nodded and turned. Kara took her hand and they began walking to meet the trio.

Andrea, Mike and Tom were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice Rachel and Kara approaching them. Andrea stopping walking and talking, which caused the other two men to stop as well. They looked at her quizzically and saw her point towards Rachel and Kara, who had stopped about twenty feet away.

"Rachel"

"Tom"

Tom dropped his bag and ran to her, Rachel released Kara's hand and met him halfway. She threw her arms around him, sobbing. Tom returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Rachel said

Tom pulled away and put his hands on her face, "are you okay?"

Rachel nodded, "I'm so sorry Tom. I begged Jeffrey to tell you…"

Tom pulled her back to him. They stood there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes.

Kara cautiously approached the duo, "Admiral Chandler." she said saluting him, "I have the admiral quarters ready for you."

"Thank you commander." Tom replied as he and Rachel pulled apart.

"You're welcome" Kara replied. She turned to Rachel "I'll see you later."

Rachel nodded, "Thank you Kara."

Kara smiled, "you're welcome." She turned and walked back over to Mike and Andrea. Tom saw Mike had his bag. Mike pointed to the ship, indicating he would bring it to Tom's quarters for him.

Tom turned back to Rachel, who gave him a smile. He took her hand and began leading her to his quarters. They walked in silence. Tom opened the door to his new quarters and allowed Rachel to enter first. She went over and sat down on the couch, emotionally exhausted.

"I missed you so much." Rachel told him.

Tom came over and sat down taking her hand, "I missed you too...we have a lot to talk about."

Rachel laughed, "yeah, we do. I don't even know where to start."

"I do" Tom said "I know you're okay...are the twins okay?"

Rachel cocked her head to the side with a confused look on her face.

"Jeffrey was keeping handwritten records. President Johnson found them in a fireproof safe under a floorboard when the oval office was being redone. Jeffrey wrote about you being alive and pregnant."

"I should have been the one to tell you and I'm so sorry I couldn't."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Rachel. Jeffrey should have told me that you were alive and that you were pregnant. I would have understood, if it meant keeping you and the babies safe."

"We're okay. We're safe now." Rachel replied.

"How did you guys end up on the James? What happened?" Tom rambled out.

"I'm assuming that Jeffrey...wrote down that I was sent to Texas after my shooting" Rachel stated and Tom nodded, "I was taken in September. September fifteenth to be exact. I was planning to leave Texas that day and go to Saint Louis...to find you…they took me to Panama...that's where I've been for the last four years. I gave birth November tenth. They were early...but strong...and fighters...I named them Emma Ashley and Jacob Sam. I wanted Ashley and Sam...involved...somehow since you guys couldn't be there. I lived in the presidential mansion.

"There was a party at the mansion on March ninth. I was being taken back to my room. I saw this woman who looked American. I turned and faced her and silently begged her for help. Twenty minutes later she was in my room and it was Sasha." Rachel said, her eyes tearing up and her voice becoming full of emotion, "They got us out Tom. Danny, Wolf, Sasha, Azima...they got us out. Sasha promised she would get us out and she did."

Tom pulled her to him, embracing her. "I guess I need to give them all something a fruit basket...promotion...something."

Rachel laughed, "I'm sure a normal thank you would suffice."

"Okay."

Rachel pulled away from Tom, "How did Ashley and Sam take the news...of me being alive and having a little brother and sister?"

"They were mad...at the situation. They were mad that you guys were missing and that they didn't know their little brother and sister. They were mad that we've all missed almost four years of their lives. They're going to be so excited to meet them. Speaking of...where are they?"

Rachel smiled and stood up, she reached out her hand to Tom. He took it and stood as well. She lead him out of his quarters. They dropped hands once in the p-way. He followed her down the familiar p-ways, recognizing where she was leading him. She opened the door quietly to her quarters and saw Master Chief and Sasha sitting on the couch quietly talking. They looked over and smiled as Rachel entered. They both jumped up as Tom walked in behind her.

"Admiral" Jeter said softly, saluting him.

"Master Chief...Sasha."

"Hi Tom." Sasha responded.

"Are they still sleeping?" Rachel whispered.

Master Chief nodded and looked at his watch "For about an hour and a half now."

"Thank you for watching them for me."

"Anytime Rachel." Jeter responded as he made his way out of the room.

Rachel walked Sasha to the door, "see you for dinner?" Sasha asked.

Rachel smiled, "definitely, still need to keep to their schedule, even if daddy is here now."

Sasha smiled back. "See you guys later."

Rachel closed the as silently as she could behind Sasha. She turned back to Tom to see him standing in the door of the bedroom. Rachel walked over and stood next to him. He immediately put his arm around her, pulling her to him.

"They're beautiful" Tom said, his voice full of emotion.

"They are." Rachel replied.

They stood watching the twins sleep for a few more minutes before heading back to the couch.

"I talked about you and the crew all the time while I was pregnant." Rachel told Tom. "I asked Jeffrey to send me a picture of you and he did. He even sent pictures of Ashley and Sam and members of the crew...which I hadn't asked for. Maybe he knew I'd want the twins to know them as well. I kept a journal and I read it to them all the time, showing them pictures. They know who daddy, Ash and Sam are and always ask about you. I'm always telling them about daddy and how much daddy loves them."

"I've missed so much." Tom said sadly.

"But you're here now." Rachel told him. "They're going to be so excited to meet you. I told them that you were coming. Every morning for the last three days they've asked "daddy here?" I've hated telling them no, not yet."

Tom put his arm around Rachel. She leaned her head on his shoulder and the two sat in comfortable silence for about ten minutes before Rachel heard stirring.

"The monkey's are up." Rachel told Tom. She stood and went over to the door, she glanced back at Tom, who was still at the couch. For a Admiral in the Navy, he now seemed terrified to meet his children. She gave him a reassuring smile.

She turned back to the children, who were sitting up and quietly talking to each other.

"Hello my loves."

"Mommy" the twins shouted.

Rachel went over and sat down on the bed. "Did you two have a nice nap?"

The twins nodded their heads.

"Daddy here?" Emma asked.

"Well...you know there is someone to see you in the other room. Maybe we should get up and see who is there."

Rachel stood and went to the doorway. She watched the twins get out of the bed and walk to her. They went to their mother and looked at her questioningly as she hadn't moved into the other room.

"Look who's here." Rachel told them and pointed to Tom.

Emma and Jacob followed her hand with their eyes.

"Daddy!" Emma and Jacob screamed in unison. They ran over to Tom, who knelt down to embrace them.

Rachel stood back and watched with silent tears streaming down her face. A feeling of absolute happiness enveloped her.

She accepted for the first time, in a long time, that everything would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Against All Odds chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer:** I own my car. I own my student loan debt. I own Emma and Jacob. I own nothing else of The Last Ship.

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I was suffering from some serious writers block. I know nothing about Naval ships unless you count the multiple times I've toured the USS Midway (which was built during WW2). I know there is an enlisted mess hall. I tried to look online to see if the enlisted have a place to "hang out" other than the mess hall, but I couldn't find anything, so just go with it.

* * *

Rachel stood watching her children meeting their father for the first time. The tears continued to come down her face.

"I love you daddy" Emma said

"I love you too princess." Tom choked out.

"I love you too daddy." Jacob stated.

"I love you too buddy."

She saw that Tom also had tears running down his face. Rachel went over to the trio and knelt down, embracing the them. The foursome stayed that way for a few moments before the children began to stir.

Rachel pulled away and sat down on the floor. Tom sat down as well, the kids sitting on his lap.

"Daddy?" Jacob said looking to Tom "Ash...Sam…"

"They couldn't come buddy." Tom responded "but we'll see them soon, okay?"

"Otay daddy." Jacob replied.

Emma looked over to her mom, "mommy you cry" she said and crawled over and sat on Rachel's lap.

"I'm crying happy tears my love." Rachel told her "I'm so happy right now."

"Daddy" Jacob said tugging on Tom's shirt "Your clothes the same as unca Russ and Aun Kar.."

Tom smiled, "You're right buddy. Daddy is in the Navy just like Uncle Russell and Aunt Kara." Tom told him.

"So my loves" Rachel said to the kids "what would you guys like to do with mommy and daddy until dinnertime?"

* * *

Emma and Jacob insisted on taking daddy around the ship. Tom "obliged" them by pretending he knew absolutely nothing about the Nathan James, even though he knew the ship like the back of his hand. Rachel smiled as Emma and Jacob introduced Tom to the crew (half he knew). The crew, for their part, "played along" when Emma and Jacob insisted on them telling daddy "everything" about their job .

After the kids had shown Tom all they had seen, Tom ended up leading the group down to the helo bay. Rachel gave him a questioning look, to which he returned with a huge smile.

"Daddy, where are we?" Emma asked.

"Well this is called the helicopter bay...this is where daddy met mommy for the first time."

"Mommy you were here?" Jacob asked.

The memory of meeting Tom for the first time invaded Rachel's brain.

 _I take it you're my new houseguest. I'm Commander Chandler, ships' captain._

 _Rachel Scott…_

Rachel closed her eyes to stop her mind from drifting to other memories. She opened her eyes to see the kids looking at her expectantly.

"Yes sweetheart, I met daddy right here."

"Mommy...you otay?" Jacob asked.

Rachel opened her eyes, "I'm just a bit tired."

"Poor mommy" Jacob said.

Rachel smiled as she picked Jacob up and gave him a kiss.

Tom looked at his watch, "It's almost time for dinner, why don't we head up to the Wardroom." he said to Rachel, who nodded her head in agreement.

They walked to the Wardroom. When they entered Rachel noticed that Andrea and Mike were in there eating dinner as well.

"Unca Mike" Emma shouted when she saw Mike.

"Aun Drea" Jacob shouted at Andrea.

The twins pulled away from their parents and began to run to Mike and Andrea.

"Emma, Jacob" Rachel said sternly, yet softly. The twins immediately halted. Rachel went over to them and knelt down.

"What did mommy say earlier today about yelling?"

"No yelling" the twins responded in unison.

"I know you guys are super excited right now. Meeting daddy and now seeing uncle Mike and aunt Andrea, but we can't yell. Okay."

"Otay mommy" Emma replied.

Rachel stood up and looked at Mike and Andrea "It looks like uncle Mike and aunt Andrea have finished eating, while I'm getting your dinner, why doesn't daddy take you over to say hi...Tom."

Emma and Jacob nodded to their mom and looked expectantly at their father who had just joined them.

"Come on kiddos" Tom said taking their hands and walking them over to Mike and Andrea, who had stood up.

Rachel returned with two plates of food a few minutes later. Emma had made herself comfortable on Mike's lap, Jacob on Andrea's. Both were talking a mile a minute.

Rachel placed the plates down on the table, "Emma...Jacob...you need to eat some dinner."

"Mommy I telling unca Mike about the ship." Emma said.

Rachel smiled, "I'm sorry baby, but you need to eat. I'm sure uncle Mike will let you keep telling him about the ship when you are done eating. You both need to come over here" she said pointing to the seats across from Mike and Andrea, "and eat your dinner."

The twins groaned, but complied with their mothers directive. Rachel sat down next to them, looking over and smiling at Mike and Andrea. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Tom sit down next to her and put a plate of food in front of her.

"Here you go" Tom said.

She looked over and smiled at him appreciatively, "thank you". She reached over and took his hand. "For everything."

Tom squeezed her hand and smiled back. The two began eating. Each would have to remind Emma and Jacob to keep eating their dinner, as they wanted to continue talking to Andrea and Mike.

After they finished eating, Rachel took the kids back to her quarters as Tom needed to speak to Mike, Andrea and Sasha (who joined them at the very end of the meal). Emma and Jacob were none to pleased that daddy wasn't with them, but Rachel assured them that daddy would be along shortly and that he does have a job.

Rachel began the the process of getting the kids their baths (shower) and ready for bed. Tom joined them not ten minutes later. It took about forty-five minutes longer than usual to get them down as they were so excited about Tom being there, but eventually their sleepiness won out. They insisted that daddy be the one to tuck them in, which Tom did so happily. Rachel sat on the couch, waiting patiently for Tom to rejoin her.

Tom came out and closed the door quietly behind him, walking over and joining Rachel on the couch. He took her hand.

"What's going on Rachel?"

She looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"You've been distant...this afternoon and evening."

Rachel sighed. "Don't get me wrong Tom...I'm so grateful to be here..on the James...but I've spent four years...keeping my memories at bay...to be strong...for them.

"Something as simple as you telling them "this is where I met mommy" and everything is coming to the surface...remembering all the times we would sit right here and just talk...or our first massive argument in the helo bay...It's just a lot to deal with and I've had to be so strong for them, for so long that I'm not sure how to deal."

Tom's heart broke for Rachel, he pulled her to him, "I'm here. You don't have to be strong by yourself anymore. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you" she mumbled.

"Hey" Tom said and she pulled away and looked into his face "you're going to be okay...we're going to be okay."

She nodded, leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss, filled with love and promise.

"I love you" Rachel told him "I should have told you that four years ago."

Tom cupped her face, "I love you too Rachel." He pulled her to him, leaning them back into the couch. They sat contentedly until Rachel's yawn, caused Tom to speak up.

"You should go lay down"

Rachel shook her head "uh uh, don't want to." she said pushing her body closer to his.

Tom smiled, "And why is that?"

"Because you won't be there...I've spent four years imagining being in your arms again...I don't…" she trailed off.

"The sleeping arrangements aren't the most conducive…."

Rachel laughed, "You have no idea how difficult it is to share a bed with those two...they are bed hogs and their only three and a half! I love them...but I'm definitely looking forward to no longer sharing a bed with them anymore."

"What about with me?"

Rachel looked up and smiled, "Only with you."

"Well funny you should mention that…."

Before Rachel could respond a gentle knock came on the door. She looked at her watch, "It's got to be someone for you, no one comes to see me or the kids this late."

Tom smiled, got up and answered the door. She was surprised to see Sasha on the other side.

"Hey Tom...Rachel."

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

Sasha gave Tom a look and walked over to Rachel, who hadn't moved from the couch.

"Tom asked if someone would be willing to watch the kids tonight, so you guys could get some alone time and I immediately volunteered." Sasha told her.

Sasha could see the Rachel was about to protest when she took her hands "You guys deserve time together, holding each other. I would give anything to see my husband again...to be in his arms. This is the least I can do for you guys."

Rachel embraced Sasha, "Thank you" she mumbled. "I seriously don't know what I would do without you."

"Go on...Tom's waiting."

* * *

Rachel awoke the next morning wrapped in Tom's arms. She snuggled further into his warmth, not wanting to get out of bed, even though her bladder was protesting. Eventually, her bladder won out and she slowly extricated herself from his arms. He groaned in protest.

"I'll be right back" she whispered. True to her word, she was back moments later and snuggling in his waiting arms.

"You're real" Tom whispered

Rachel turned in his arms to face him, "I'm very real" she whispered back.

"Good...I thought for a moment I was dreaming."

She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

Tom reciprocated her move, "I love you Rachel"

She smiled, "I love you too".

She sighed and glanced at the clock, eight thirty am. "We're going to have to get going soon."

Tom nodded and got out of bed. Rachel followed suit. She was about to change out of her pajamas and put on her clothes for the day when she glanced at Tom and noticed he wasn't changing. Instead he had a mischievous smile on his face. She cocked her head.

"What?"

He reached out his hand towards her, "join me for a shower?"

Rachel smiled back, taking his hand "I'd love too".

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Tom and Rachel walked into the Wardroom, relaxed and happy. Mike, Sasha and Andrea were sitting at the table with Emma and Jacob, who were chatting away happily. When they saw their parents come in, they immediately stopped talking, jumped out of their seats and ran over to Tom and Rachel.

"Mommy...daddy" they said in unison.

Tom and Rachel knelt down to accept morning hugs from the kids.

"Were you two good for Aunt Sasha this morning?" Rachel asked. They eagerly nodded their heads. Rachel and Tom glanced over to Sasha who have a thumbs up.

Tom picked Emma up, with Rachel picking up Jacob and took them back to their seats.

"Okay kiddos, you need to finish eating breakfast. Mommy and I are going to get something to eat as well."

The kids nodded and went back to eating their cereal. When they finished, Sasha told Tom and Rachel that she was going to meet Miller down at the enlisted crew room to play some games and watch a movie with the kids. Rachel and Tom gave the twins hugs and kisses and made them promise to listen to "aun Sash and unca Mill". As they were leaving Kara and Danny came in. They quickly gave the twins hugs and told them they would see them later before joining the other adults.

Once everyone had coffee in hand, Kara spoke up.

"Rachel...I hope you don't mind, but I filled Danny, Mike and Andrea in on what you told Sasha and I the other day about your time in Panama."

Rachel shook her head, "Of course not. I filled Tom in yesterday as well...well with what I had already told you and Sasha."

"There's more?" Mike questioned

Rachel nodded and took a sip of coffee, "For the last, I would say year..year and a half...they have been bringing me blood samples to look at and ordering me to work on viruses. I met Juan Rodriguez...when I told him I wouldn't work for him, he used Emma and Jacob as a way to have me comply. He had them taken from me for a month...after he returned them, he warned me any more attempts to not comply and I'd never see them again."

Rachel glanced at Tom, who had a look of pure fury on his face. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"What did you have you do?" Kara asked, breaking the silence.

"He had me analyze viral strains. He wanted to know which virus it was, the strain and what the cure would be. He had me create cures for each of them, if there wasn't already one created. At the time I really didn't understand why he was having me do this, but again for the safety of my children I did what he wanted me to do, no questions asked.

"I got the feeling that Juan was having me do all of this work in an attempt to weaponize another virus. Because I felt that way I started taking my time...documenting my work...documenting the viral strains I was looking at and how I made the cure.

"Someone came monthly to pick up samples. After the first time, I started keeping additional samples and cures, under a different name. Unfortunately, everything was left in the presidential mansion."

Rachel paused for a moment, to let everyone digest what she had just told them.

"I'm sorry" Rachel replied.

"Rachel, no one is upset with you. I would have done the same thing if it meant protecting my child. I'm sure everyone in this room would agree with me as we are all parents. I get it. Please don't blame yourself." Andrea stated.

"Thanks...but it's hard not to….I saw...we all saw...first hand what the red flu did and knowing that…" she trailed off.

"It's the perfect way to get the United States, hell the world, to bow down to his demands." Mike said "threaten another red flu, especially when the world thinks Rachel is dead. No one to come up with another cure."

"We need to get into the presidential mansion...we need to find the samples Rachel put aside and all her notes." Tom said.

"Agreed" Kara said.

"We also need to find out where Juan was taking the samples Rachel gave him once a month." Tom finished.

"Wolf, Azima and I are out" Danny said "due to the CCTV footage and the claim that we kidnapped Rachel and caused the explosion to the mansion."

"I'll go" Mike volunteered, "Sasha wasn't seen on the CCTV so she should be part of the team as well."

"Miller and Burk should be on the team as well." Tom said.

"Agreed" Kara said, she turned to Danny "Can you go get Miller, Burk and Sasha and have them report to the Wardroom immediately."

Danny stood and Rachel quickly followed, which caused some surprised looks.

"Sasha and Miller are with Emma and Jacob...plus, this isn't my forte. You guys plan. I've told you everything I know."

Tom grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "I won't be long".

"No...you take your time, get this mission planned...get my samples and work. We need to figure out what Juan is planning. The kids and I will be okay." Rachel told him and squeezed his hand back.

Rachel and Danny hurried out of the room.

Tom turned to the remaining officers, "Let's get this planned."


End file.
